gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Make You Feel My Love
Make You Feel My Love è una canzone di Bob Dylan presente nell'episodio Addio, Finn, il terzo della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Rachel. Rachel finalmente fa il suo ritorno al McKinley, scioccata e incredibilmente sconvolta per la morte di Finn. Per liberarsi del dolore canta Make You Feel My Love dedicandola a Finn. Racconta che prima di incontrare Finn, cantava da sola in macchina, e da quando l'ha conosciuto lui c'era sempre per duettare con lei. Dice che questa canzone è stata la prima che hanno cantato insieme in macchina. Durante la performance, Rachel è in lacrime, anche il resto del gruppo nell'aula piange con lei. Testo della canzone Rachel: When the rain is blowing in your face And the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love When the evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love I know you haven't made your mind up yet But I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met No doubt in my mind where you belong I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue And I'd go crawling down the avenue No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love Oohh Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea And on the highway of regret The winds of change are blowing wild and free You ain't seen nothing like me yet I could make you happy, make your dreams come true Nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the Earth for you To make you feel my love To make you feel my love Curiosità *Lea Michele e Darren Criss hanno cantato questa canzone in duetto al Taste for a Cure nel 2012. *Anche Jenna Ushkowitz ha cantato questa canzone per i festeggiamenti per il 235° anniversario di indipendenza americana presso la Residenza dell'Ambasciatore americano a Parigi. *Lea Michele ha personalmente scelto e approvato questa canzone, perchè voleva fare qualcosa di speciale nell'episodio dedicato al suo fidanzato. *Rachel dedica questa canzone a Finn, dicendo che è stata la prima canzone che hanno cantato insieme in macchina. *E' passata una serie e tre episodi da quando Rachel canta nell'Aula canto. (L'ultima volta è stata in You Get What You Give in Il giorno del diploma). Galleria di foto 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0008.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0010.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0011.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0013.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0019.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0040.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0042.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0043.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0047.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0049.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0053.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0061.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0063.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0070.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0092.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0093.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0096.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0123.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0137.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0144.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0155.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0159.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0174.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0191.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0223.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0209.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0227.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0234.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0238.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0241.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0253.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0257.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0270.jpg Video Navigazione en:Make You Feel My Lovede:Make You Feel My Lovees:Make You Feel My Lovefr:Make You Feel My Love Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:The Quarterback (EP)